Lucinda Leeshore
''Common Statistics '' Race:Human Age:22 Height:5 feet 8 inches Weight:125 pounds Hair:Amber (all right, golden red) Skin Tone:fair Skin Texture:slightly rough, exposure to sea and wind Eye Color:deep blue Accent:' local Moonsea ' Spoken Languages:Damaran, Chondathan Left or Right Handed:' Right ' Deity:' Selune ' Class:' Cleric ' Alignment:' Neutral Good ' Relatives:' Sister, Brionwy Miller, brother-in-law Herbrun Miller ' ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (-):' 12 - Has a wiry toughness to her belying her slender, willowy frame' Dexterity (-):' 10 - never got quite the hang of ropewalking, climbing the ratlines, and other nautical activities requiring nimbleness ' Constitution (-):' 10 - prone to colds, allergic to molds and fungus' Intelligence (-):' 14 - clever, quick-witted' Wisdom (-):' 16 - early pain and a rough life have given her breadth of understanding of people and their ways' Charisma (-):' 14 - her features are more striking than pretty. She has a certain presence, perhaps a calm look in her eyes, of someone who is here yet sees other places as well.' ''Appearance '' Lucinda is fairly tall but very slim, with a decided lack of curves to her figure. Her most striking feature is her deep blue eyes. Sometimes the gaze from these eyes is calm and serene like an autumn sky, sometimes raging and cold like a winter gale, and sometimes misty-mysterious like a gateway to another realm. Her hair is an amber, auburn color, and her tresses tumble halfway down her back. Lucinda can be seen brushing her hair rather often, and she seems rather vain about it. Ribbons and other colorful decorations are not uncommon to adorn it. The tall slender build often seems gawky, as if her elbows and knees operate independently of the rest of her limbs. Lucinda rarely seems graceful unless doing something unconsciously, such as dancing. Her lips are full and slightly pouty, colored a natural red. Her smile is broad and her laugh rather loud. Lucinda’s cheeks and normally exposed skin is a little rough, a legacy of her years growing up on the docks of Phlan. Overall she has a certain coltish charm to her looks. ''Personality '' Lucinda’s on the moody side – she’s generally a calm, serene person, but she can have bouts of somber, deep malaise. There’s also a side to her that can be wild, almost fey, letting herself go to bouts of revelry and live-for-the-day carelessness. Finally, at times, she can seem lost in another world, her eyes turned inward, seeming to ignore all external stimuli. This can seem rather frightening to others, especially when it happens at odd times. She is rather cautious and reserved when first met, but polite in conversation with acquaintances and strangers. She does not hide her calling as a priestess, but will openly display her symbols of Selune and is always ready to debate faith and viewpoint, although she does not seem to try to convert others – her calling is personal, and she serves as best as she can without trying to force her views on others. ''Relationships '' Lucinda grew up with a deep feeling of connectedness to her father, a sailor who worked out of the port of Phlan. She followed him around constantly on the docks when allowed, until her father was lost at sea. She had less of a bond with her mother – they often disagreed, and would fight, sometimes very hotly. She still has unresolved issues since her mother’s accidental death. Lucinda lived with her sister Brionwy after her mother’s death, and felt very close to her, until she left. She has not communicated with Brionwy for over two years. Lucinda’s closest relationship now is with Cerridwyn Eirlys, the priestess of Selune who took her in and trained her after she left Phlan. She writes to Cerridwyn at the House of Mystery, a temple to the Moonmaiden in the town of King’s Reach in the Vast. ''Background '' Lucinda is the daughter of Cassandra and Cheston Leeshore. She was born and raised in the city of Phlan on the northern Moonsea. Her father was a sailor, her mother a seamstress and weaver. Lucinda’s the younger of two daughters – her sister Brionwy was married early to a local miller named Herbrun. Lucinda adored her father, and followed him around on the docks whenever possible, even at an early age. She had a very inquisitive mind and poked around everywhere she could, often resulting in trouble with her mother. All in all, though, it was a pretty normal childhood, and the town of Phlan was one of the safer along the Moonsea. Everything changed, though, with a dream that Cassandra had one autumn. It was a vision of Cheston’s ship foundering off the Shipwreck Graveyard, and the waters closing over him as he cried out in death. Cassandra awoke screaming, and things went poorly from there. Cheston scoffed at the vision, calling it "woman’s vapors", while Cassandra became more and more distraught. Lucinda was sixteen years old at the time, and she tried to intervene as a rift grew between her parents, but to no avail. Alas, the vision turned out to be true, and Lucinda’s father never returned from the last voyage of the season. Cassandra was shattered, and never really recovered. She withdrew mentally, and started to act strangely, laughing and crying for no apparent reason. Lucinda tried to care for her, but it became harder and harder. Her mother would mutter and rave about other visions she was having, but everything was incoherent – it was evident that she was drifting into madness. Cassandra took to climbing a rock overlooking Phlan harbor and screaming curses at the sea and the gods. One night, three years after Cheston’s death, at the dark of the moon, an early spring storm broke over the Moonsea. Cassandra went out into the wild night, escaping Lucinda who tried to restrain her. The crazed woman climbed the rock over the Moonsea in the wild storm, pursued fruitlessly by her daughter. Lucinda almost caught her, but in wrenching free, Cassandra tripped and fell…and disappeared into the sea. Her mother gone, the last of the family coin spent on a service for an empty burial casket, Lucinda went to live with her sister and her husband on the outskirts of Phlan. She was bewildered, lost, a shell of her former self – and she was starting to dream. Little things, like finding a dog, or breaking a cup – but they came true often enough to scare her. And then something else happened – Brionwy her sister ripened with child. And her husband, Herbrun, proved to be no fit husband. It started when Brionwy began to show, and the pregnancy became difficult. The local priest of Ilmater advised limited activity, lest she miscarry. Herbrun and Lucinda ran the milling business, and took care of the household…and Herbrun began to look at her. Then touch her. And talk of things – such as his needs, and her responsibility to the family, and how they were letting her stay there to heal… She was guilty, still, over her mother. And for "imposing" on her sister. And she was confused, and hurting. And Herbrun was convincing – enough for Lucinda to give in. Once. In bed, Herbrun proved to be a very different person, and Lucinda could only imagine that he must secretly serve the Maiden of Pain. She left the next morning, running as fast and as far as she could, unable to face her sister, or''' him again. She wandered the northern Moonsea for a moon, or two. It was hard to remember – all she had was misery and guilt to accompany her. But by good fortune, or fate (which it was depends on who one worships) Lucinda met Cerridwyn Eirlys, a priestess of the Moonmaiden. The priestess saw all the pain, horror, and looked past to what was underneath, and could be. Lucinda had the potential to be a strong follower of Selune, and Cerridwyn took her back to her home temple in King’s Reach. Lucinda spent two years there, learning much of written lore, healing craft, how to read the stars, the cards, the throw of bones, and other ways of fore-telling. Cerridwyn then told her it was time to go forth, and grow away from the temple. Lucinda took the first ship from Calaunt, then the first caravan from Harrowdale Town, and from there has recently wandered to a beleaguered city named Mistriven Falls… ''Important Items, and Lore''' '' Lucinda has two prize possessions: * A silver pendant that has a pair of female eyes (as per the symbol of Selune); close examination shows that the eyes resemble Selune, the actual moon of Toril. It’s a very cunningly worked piece of jewelry. * A set of hairbrushes, inlaid with pearl, that she uses often. Lucinda was born on 29 Mirtul, 1359 DR. According to her own astrological research (who doesn’t look up their own information first?) here are the pertinent portents under her stars: "Born under the Sign of the Serpent and with Gibbous Selûne under the sign of the Chalice Those born under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Chalice are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm." Category:PC